bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets (Rebirth)
The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth has 178 Secrets that can be unlocked. Secrets can add differents kinds of things to the game, such as Items, Bosses, Characters, etc. just as in [http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/The_Binding_of_Isaac The Binding of Isaac] =Secrets List= *001: Magdalene *002: Cain *003: Judas *004: The Womb *005: The Harbingers *006: A Cube of Meat *007: The Book of Revelations *008: Transcendence *009: The Nail *010: A Quarter *011: A Fetus in a Jar *012: *013: Monstro's Tooth *014: Lil Chubby *015: Loki's Horns * 016: *017: Something Cute * 018: Something Sticky * 019: * 020: The Relic * 021: *022: The Book of Sin *023: Little Gish * 024: * 025: Little C.H.A.D. * 026: The Gamekid * 027: The Halo *028: Mr. Mega! *029: The D6! * 031: The Parasite * 032: ??? * 033: Everything is Terrible!!! * 034: It Lives! * 035: Mom's Contact * 036: The Necronomicon * 037: Basement Boy * 038: Spelunker Boy * 039: Dark Boy * 040: Mama's Boy * 041: * 042: Eve * 043: Mom's Knife * 044: * 045: Guardian Angel * 046: The Bomb Bag * 047: * 048: A Forget me Now * 049: The D20! * 050: * 051: * 052: * 053: * 054: Bloody Lust * 055: * 056: * 057: The Polaroid * 058: * 059: A blue candle * 060: * 061: Lucky Toe! * 062: * 063: Super Fan * 064: Counterfeit Penny * 065: Guppy's Hairball * 066: A Forgotten Horseman * 067: Samson * 068: * 069: * 070: Isaac's Head * 071: * 072: Judas' Tongue * 073: * 074: * 075: * 076: * 077: The Left Hand * 078: * 079: Azazel *080: Lazarus *081: Eden *082: *083: *084: *085: A Lucky Rock * 086: The Cellar * 087: The Catacombs * 088: Necropolis * 089: The Rune of Hagalaz * 090: The Rune of Jera * 091: The Rune of Ehwaz *092: * 093: The Rune of Anzus * 094: The Rune of Pertho * 095: The Rune of Berkano * 096: The Rune of Algiz * 097: The Chaos Card * 098: The Credit Card * 099: * 100: * 101: Swallowed Penny * 102: Robo Baby 2.0! * 103: * 104: Tech .5 * 105: Missing No. * 106: Isaac's Tears * 110: Cain's Other Eye * 111: * 112: * 113: * 114: * 115: * 116: Lazarus' Rags * 117: Broken Ankh * 118: * 119: * 120: * 121: A Blank Card * 122: * 123: * 124: * 125: Undefwed * 126: The Satanic Bible * 127: The Demon Tail * 128: Abaddon * 129: * 130: * 131: * 132: * 133: *134: A Blue Map * 135: There's Options * 136: A Black Candle * 137: A Red Candle * 138: The StopWatch * 139: The Wire Coat Hanger * 140: Ipecac * 141: Experimental Treatment * 142: Krampus * 143: Head of Krampus * 144: *145: The Butter Bean *146: Little Baggy * 147: Blood Bag *148: The D4! * 149: * 150: Rubber Cement *151: Store Upgrade (Lv.1) * 152: Store Upgrade (Lv.2) * 153: Store Upgrade (Lv.3) * 154: Store Upgrade (Lv.4) *155: The Angels Await!!! * 156: * 157: Challenge #4 - Darkness Falls *158: Challenge #5 - The Tank * 159: Challenge #6 - Solar System *160: Challenge #7 - Suicide King * 161: Challenge #8 - Cat Got Your Tongue * 162: Challenge #9 - Demo Man *163: Challenge #10 - Cursed! *164: * 165: Challenge #19 - The Family Man *166: Challenge #20 - Purist * 167: Lost baby * 168: Cute baby * 169: * 170: * 171: * 172: Wrapped Baby *173: * 174: Dead Baby * 175: * 176: Glitch Baby * 177: Fighting Baby *178: Lord of the Flies =Notes= N/A Category:The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth